


revolutionize the era for cleaning and hygiene magic application and uses

by gotseventeenclouds



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, I Don't Even Know, M/M, dragon!minhyun, hwang ping it's a thing right, it's not THAT kind of fic, no there won't be smut, witch!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotseventeenclouds/pseuds/gotseventeenclouds
Summary: do baby dragons have ideas of courting beautiful men with the most serene sounding heartbeats and professing marriage at first sight? probably not.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

he would fight for his innocence if he could. but how was he supposed to know that the other witch wasn’t done with their potion yet? their table was like the wreckage left after an earthquake, tsunami, and thunderstorm _combined._ he couldn’t help it. couldn’t help but give in to his urge and clean and organize the table until it looked like what would appear when anyone searched “aesthetic working space” on _wicterest._ he’s done it before to other stations and random unorganized messes he’s passed by and they had all thanked him for his kind deed - until now at least.

looking at his tiny claws and orange skin (scales?) only made him sigh (he hoped it sounded like a normal sigh). he would fight for his innocence if he could, if only he was still hwang minhyun the wandering cleaning witch and not a tiny baby dragon.

and he had just arrived to this town!

-

minhyun isn’t sure what to do now. he doesn’t know anyone in this quaint and quiet town, and to make matters worse, he could already smell the rain about to start (these dragon senses are really cool though). he’s been hiding in this alleyway for hours but is too afraid to step out of its protection. he doesn’t know the protocol here, what if they jail him or send him off to the wild?! 

all he has is a knapsack with the bare minimum of the things he physically lugs around. sadly, he can’t even fully access the knapsack’s true contents because apparently, being a dragon limits a lot of your witch abilities. he can’t even tell what kind of dragon he is! he’s a cleaning witch, are there even dragons that specialize in cleaning? minhyun highly doubts so. 

without even meaning to, his heightened senses remind him of the impending rain and shower it does. suddenly there are splashes of water and legs on panic flashing right before his eyes. mud water was sticking to his skin and he couldn’t help but let out the only sound he could -

“ping!”

despite the crackle of thunder and thud of shoes on cracked sidewalks, he heard the sound he had let out and is utterly and truly devastated. he tried saying something else, anything else but all that came out was:

“ping! ping! ping!”

heck. sure, he was currently a baby dragon but still a dragon! he couldn’t even roar for the life of him. this was so frustrating he ranted out loud to himself. in all his little _pings_ he failed to notice someone entering the narrow alleyway until he realized he wasn’t being drenched in rain anymore.

“oh my god! it’s a baby dragon. oh my god. hey there, what are you doing here alone? you’re still a baby. you should either be with your companion or in a dragon only area. ah, did you get separated from your companion? wait i can’t speak dragon why am i asking so many questions.” 

the stranger’s face is obscured by a hood and the shadows, minhyun can’t make out his face but his voice sounds kind and his heartbeat is the warmest minhyun’s heard in his grand total of five hours of being a dragon. he isn’t sure how and why but perhaps it was a dragon thing to identify people from hearing their heartbeats. and this stranger’s heartbeat? the best. it’s soft and honest. 

(minhyun sees a clear blue sky reflected on the surface of a vast ocean. picturesque and overwhelmingly beautiful.)

the figure crouches down to his height and minhyun realizes he was only up to about this person’s knees. a weird, weird thing for minhyun who is used to be the one who has to tilt his head down or lower his height to make proper conversation with others. he tries to reach out his hand as if to pat mihyun’s head or little horns and thinks better of it the last minute and instead leaves his hand hanging in the air, near enough that minhyun’s muzzle would reach his hand with a miniscule step.

“would you like to take cover in my apothecary at least until the rain stops?” the soft voice asks and as if hypnotized, minhyun takes that one step forward feeling the warmth he heard from the sound of a heart.

-

it’s soft. minhyun kneads the soft thing he’s laying on and feels relaxed and content. ah just a horrible dream, there was no way minhyun would turn into a tiny baby dragon and be lost in the streets. absolutely impossible. he opens his eyes and shuts them again right away because what color did he see?

orange.

damn it.

rustling can be heard and he hears someone humming a vague tune. he smells plants. plants, variations of it - and a whole boatload of them and other spices. he can’t seem to identify each one but he can pick them all up and it gets a bit dizzying. 

“oh, you’re awake!” hearing that same voice from the night before, minhyun decides it’s no use to deny the reality he has to confront. he sits up with much difficulty, he’s not quite used to having a small tail yet so excuse him. 

what he’s faced with is a young man with powder blue hair dressed in what seems to be sleepwear, loose white pants and a cream colored long sleeve top which makes the stranger look all the more soft. he’s handsome, to say the very least. minhyun mourns in his mind because the one time he sees an attractive guy after a long time he’s a baby dragon. do baby dragons have ideas of courting beautiful men with the most serene sounding heartbeats and professing marriage at first sight? probably not.

while the baby dragon continues to drown in self-pity, the powder blue haired man reaches for a very familiar looking knapsack as he speaks, “the rain stopped this morning and i checked the place where i found you. it seems your companion has yet to return? or maybe he did and we missed each other. i’ve asked around too and no one seems to have a single clue about you.”

“just pass on a sorry to your companion when you reunite okay? i won’t steal anything. promise!” and he opens and reaches into the knapsack. his hand emerges with a long black wallet. time seems to go slow as minhyun realizes what he has in there. he’s not sure what to do yet, hasn’t formulated any sort of plan to go back to his original form and he’s not sure if being found out this early on will do him any good. all he can manage is to go _pi-pi-ping!_ but it’s too late. the other has already opened the wallet and is now staring blankly at what he sees. 

“why do you have _the_ hwang minhyun’s practitioner license? could it be…” and minhyun waits for the judgement.

hwang minhyun, declared number one most successful (and handsome) under 100 witch by _magic!_ magazine three times in a row, hwang “revolutionized the era for cleaning and hygiene magic application and uses” minhyun, turned into a baby dragon because he’s a busybody who cleans other people’s messes without permission. 

“you’re his dragon! oh wow. i never knew. he never mentioned having a companion dragon in any of his interviews. perhaps you’ve just met as well?” the other is suddenly so near to him and is looking at him with sparkling eyes and minhyun comes to the realization that of course, a sane person would come to this conclusion instead. haha, minhyun. 

unfortunately, this doesn’t help him in any way at all at the moment.  
  
“ping ping.” _what should i do._

the kind stranger only looks at him in amusement and parrots back with a tilt of his head, “ping ping?”

well, if he isn’t the the most adorable-


	2. interlude

he hasn’t met or interacted with a lot of dragons in his life but this one has got to be one of the most peculiar. it comes as no surprise that this dragon’s hobby was to organize shelves and clean desks as he’s the famous wandering cleaning witch’s companion(assumed), but still. to see such a behaved and well disciplined baby dragon was truly an amusing sight. he watches as the creature hops on a stool to reach his jars of seeds on the shelf to arrange them by color. when the little guy is done, he huffs to himself as if satisfied. how adorable!

he walks over to him and pats his head. the dragon seems to like it as he preens and presses his head to the touch. it’s been a week and hwang minhyun, or anyone else for that matter, has yet to approach him asking for this tiny dragon even when he put up signs everywhere and sent it in to a traveling news link. when he suggested to try contacting hwang minhyun himself through contacting the magazines or online articles he was featured in, the dragon had given him the most intense non-verbal no with a shake of his head. 

(he had still tried though, when the dragon went to sleep, but was faced with dead ends as hwang minhyun seemed to be serious about his nomadic way of life and did not leave anything they could contact and trace him with.)

-

flipping through the pages of an admittedly sparkly looking magazine, he was once again faced with the handsome face of hwang minhyun. he was sitting by the counter of his apothecary, bored as there were no customers to entertain or chat with. feeling a tug at his side, he turned to see his temporary house guest looking at him with a scarily intense stare. pushing his chair back a bit, he patted his lap motioning to the baby dragon. 

the dragon turned pink before it shook its head and with much caution, let him help to settle itself on his lap. pushing his chair back and letting his arms go around the still dragon, he showed the creature the page he stopped at, “so good looking, isn’t he?”

he continues talking to the dragon, or mostly to himself he wasn’t so sure anymore, “i really liked it when he had lilac hair, we kinda matched. but blonde suits him too, any color would suit him,”

the dragon touches (tries to) its own head though for what reason, the witch can’t tell.

the page he was on featured a whole page on the left of a blonde hwang minhyun’s face, a close up shot, maybe a bit too close he mused (not that he was complaining). on the page beside it were blocks of text, black ink neatly aligned and chunked into paragraphs. it was a short q&a. the first few questions looked to be standard interview questions, but somehow the way the renowned cleaning witch answered some of them made it all so entertaining to read:

_ Q: What inspired you to get into this study of magic? _

_ H.M.: It’s simple, really. You see this small coffee table (Hwang Minhyun points to the table in between the interviewer and himself) it wasn’t this tidy and clean when I arrived, so I organized it. Doesn’t it look lovely now? Free from dust and mug condensation circles? I feel satisfied. I clean because I want to. It would be really great if we all had the same standard of cleanliness.  _

_ Q: What inspired you to create the magical cleaning devices you freely distributed in the very town you happened to make it in? _

_ H.M.: When I entered the room in the inn I had stayed in, guess what I saw? A broom! A plain normal broom without any magical essence imbued in it, but functional - so functional! (Hwang Minhyun says this with wide hand gestures and an excited hum) I was still in the middle of my field course study then, and had yet to decide what my final thesis submission would be, but when I saw it, I just knew. This is it.  _

_ I started listing down all the common tools we use for cleaning and thinking ways of how to improve them and I was surprised to know no one had done it before. All I had to do was create my own potion mix and carve the core of the tools myself to infuse my own magic, and suddenly I had a broom in my hand that not only pushes around dirt and dust but also purifies the surroundings of any lingering dark or harmful matter and at the same time cleans 100% germs! 100%!  _

_ Q: How did you come about creating the magical soap and sanitizer combo that helped save an entire town from the neighboring virus? _ _   
_ _ H.M.: That wasn’t intentional, honestly. I was just passing by the town and they warned me about a virus that might be spreading. I was confident that the soap I created for myself which can remove 100% germs (Hwang Minhyun whispers “and 98% dark matter, I’m still working on it,” under his breath) and my daily self-hygiene ritual could prevent me from getting sick. I saw a small child with dirty hands and I lent him my sanitizer, I wasn’t aware that he had passed it around, and eventually some people came looking for me asking for it and you know what happened next.  _

he couldn’t help but giggle in his seat, absent-mindedly petting the dragon on his lap. he has read this interview so many times but it’s still so ridiculous yet amazing. this guy just wants everything to be neat and clean but at the same time he ends up saving villages from viruses and gets hounded by large distributors who want to reproduce and manufacture his inventions. he skims the other parts until his eyes land on the bottom right of the page where the last question is:

_ Q: Many are asking, why is Hwang Minhyun still single? What is Hwang Minhyun’s ideal type? _

_ H.M.: (Hwang Minhyun blushes to the tips of his ears, looking away. A long silence is shared in the room.) Everyone should remember to wash their hands! _

the dragon whines at one point, its hands covering its eyes like it refuses to see the contents of the magazine in front of them. is it embarrassed? the witch wraps his arms around the creature and hugs the dragon tight, “hey, are you feeling secondhand embarrassment? if it helps, i think he was very adorable in this interview,” 

the dragon removes its hands from its eyes and looks at him with sparkling eyes and he can’t help it, he squeezes the dragon a bit too tight for comfort (but what are the levels of comfort for baby dragons, he wonders), “so adorable just like you!”

expectedly, the orange creature goes  _ ping! ping!  _ and it’s then that he decides.

“come on, ping. time for lunch,” the dragon looks surprised, tilting its head at him at an odd angle.

“yes, you. i can’t just keep on calling you tiny dragon or baby dragon can i? and i realized i haven’t even introduced myself yet,” he stands up, carrying ping in his arms

“i’d say you can call me jonghyun, but i guess i’m another  _ ping  _ if it’s from you, right? and i won’t order the same grapefruit ade as you this time so don’t look at me all mean! i’m feeling more blueberry flavor today.” jonghyun chuckles to himself, knowing the dragon, no,  _ ping _ , wouldn’t be able to respond or laugh along with him. 

oh well. 

(if only he knew.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for not posting an actual chapter 🙃 i can explain-
> 
> me: ah yes finally decided what to do with this thing let's get to writing  
> also me: but you want to end it in 2 (or 3) chapters how about that bit you already wrote  
> finally, me to me: okay let's get to writing an interlude or something
> 
> and there you have it!! i felt like if i didn't write out this bit it would never see the light of day haha. thank you for reading!! (and really, the next update will be a real chapter)


End file.
